Hoshina Sayaka
is one of the Cures in 5★Stars Pretty Cure! and the leader of the group. She is cheery and energetic 14-year-old 2nd year student at Starfall Academy, who's most favorite thing to do is looking at the starry sky. Her catchphrases are "Get ready!" and "I totally have no idea". She transforms into Cure Sirius and her theme colors are pink and magenta. Appearance Personality Sayaka is an energetic and emotional girl who is always full of cheerfulness, bad at both academics and sports, loves eating sweets and is crazy about stars. Because of being obsessed with the stars, she likes to watch them by using a telescope and often visits her grandfather's observatory. She seems to enjoy being the leader, so sometimes she can be slightly bossy, but just a bit. Due to that, people know her as an impatient, straight person who usually doesn't seem to care about others, even if she can be too gentle sometimes. History Meeting Brilliant and Glow Sayaka runs fast to school as she is going to be late, but when she turns the corner she bumps into two boys who are arguing for an unknown reason. To Sayaka's surprise, they turn into a rabbit and a squirrel and continue arquing, but when the two look at shocked Sayaka, they stop arguing and the rabbit introduces itself as Brilliant and the squirrel introduces itself as Glow. Becoming Cure Sirius Cure Sirius "Brilliantly shining pink star, Cure Sirius!" "鮮やかに輝くピンクの星！キュアシリウス！" Azayaka ni kagayaku pinku no hoshi! Kyua Shiriusu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sayaka. Refering to her name, she holds the power of Sirius, the brightest star. As Cure Sirius Sayaka seems rather confident and bossy, but is still very clumsy and often stumbles on something. Transformation Sayaka throws up her Ultra Flashlight, while saying "Pretty Cure!..."., then she catches it and says "...Brilliance Spread!". The small star on the top of Ultra Flashlight lights up and the transformation begins. First, Sayaka is shown flying across the pink starry sky while her body is covered in a sparkling pink light. Then she spins around and, using her Ultra Flashlight, Sayaka creates a shining magenta ribbon that surrouds her body. After her dress and shoes have appeared and her eyes got lightened, her hair flows down, becoming longer and lighter and tieing up into twintails. Pink stars tap her arms, neck and hair to form the accessories. Finally, Cure Sirius lands and introduces herself. Super Cure Sirius Cure Rainbow Sirius Starlet Sirius Attacks *'Sirius Shine' Items *'Ultra Flashlight' *'Shining Pink Baton' Relationships Hiyama Akai Akai is Sayaka's childhood best friend. They get along very well, so the two almost never fight with each other. Kihara Pika Sayaka tends to fight with Pika a lot and sometimes joins Akai in teasing her. But because of worrying about her, she is somewhat of a big-sister type to her and often gives Sora a command to protect Pika. Yamoto Sora Sayaka finds Sora as a very interesting, but also a strange person and for an unknown reason acts sometimes too bossy to her. Suki Megumi Sayaka respects Megumi, so always refers to her with the suffix "-san" and behaves politely when talking to her. Brilliant Sayaka is usually very friendly and nice to Brilliant, but when she worries or is unconfident about something she can hit him or shout at him, even if there's no reason for it. When she finds out that he is in love with her, Sayaka gets really surprised and doubtful, because she always preceived him as a younger brother whom she never had. Glow Nova Nebula Songs Sayaka has several songs performed by her voice actress, Noto Mamiko. Solo *Shooting☆Stars *Mottomo Akarui Duet *Swiawasena Hoshi (Along with Akai's voice actress) *Sensou! Pink/Yellow (Along with Pika's voice actress) *My Heart Your Light (Along with Brilliant's voice actress) Group *Hoshizora Densetsu (Along with Akai's, Pika's, Sora's and Megumi's voice actresses) *Irumi 5★Stars no Shita de (Along with Akai's, Pika's, Sora's and Megumi's voice actresses) *Ishoni Subete! Hoshi ni! (Along with Akai's, Pika's, Sora's, Megumi's and Nebula/Neru's voice actresses) Quotes Etymology Trivia Category:Characters Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures